TACTIC! chap
by shiraiden sanji
Summary: dikarenakan entah mengapa author gag bisa nge-apdet fic'a.. jadi terusannya disini ajja... summary masih sama... ada yg tw gag kenapa akun author bermasalah?
1. Chapter 1

TACTIC! : Chapter 2

Title :TACTIC!

Pairing : kyumin, Zhoury, Yunjae and other pairings (kayaknya pairingnya bakal banyak, jadi gak ditulis semua)

Genre : Romance (ada yang mau ngasih masukan gak, ni genre'a apa?)

Rating : T buat amannya...

Warning : Masih sama, Typo bertebaran, abal,_Changmin 'normal' kecuali ada yang mau ngasih tau pasangan yaoinya Changmin selain Kyuhyun siapa,_ **YAOI** (mulai berasa), **#yang gak suka jangan maksain baca!**

Summary: hari ini para penghuni asrama D mulai bersiap-siap pindah kamar. Apa yang akan menanti mereka disana? (disini yang diceritain baru Sungmin sama Jaejoong, yang lain nyusul).

Main cast :

Yunho, Jaejoong, Heechul, Hangeng, Leeteuk, Kangin, Yesung kelas 3

Sungmin, Siwon, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Junsu, Yoochun, Zhoumi kelas 2

Kibum, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Changmin, Henry kelas 1

CHAPTER 2

Hari ini seluruh kegiatan belajar mengajar di SM High School ditiadakan untuk memberi kesempatan pada siswanya berkemas dan mempersiapkan segala keperluan penggabungan asrama. Meskipun enggan, tapi anak asrama D terpaksa masuk kedalam gedung asrama C sambil membawa barang-barang mereka. Sungmin bersama Jaejoong dan Henry mencari kamar yang akan mereka tempati selama beberapa bulan kedepan bersama siswa asrama C entah siapa. Kebetulan nomor kamar mereka berdekatan. Sungmin 13, Jaejoong 16, dan Henry 20. Penomeran di gedung C berbeda dengan di gedung D. kalau di gedung D penomeran berawal dari kamar pojok bawah, kalau di gedung C, penomeran berawal dari kamar pojok atas.

.

Sungmin stories

Akhirnya Sungmin, Jaejoong, dan Henry sudah berada di depan kamar masing-masing. Henry dan Jaejoong sudah masuk kamar sementara Sungmin masih berdiri mematung. Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada jawaban, akhirnya sungmin membukanya perlahan.

Setelah masuk, dia menutup pintunya. Sungmin melihat keadaan kamarnya. Lumayan rapi, walaupun lebih rapi kamarnya dulu. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah PSP yang tergeletak di meja belajar.

"rasanya aku kenal PSP itu, tapi milik siapa yaa?" gumam Sungmin pelan. Tidak mau capek berpikir, Sungmin membaringkan badannya di salah satu ranjang yang ada di kamar itu. Ternyata pihak sekolah telah memberikan tambahan ranjang pada masing –masing kamar.

Setelah agak lama, Sungmin bangun dan mendekati jendela. Dia terpesona melihat pemandangan dari jendela. Tidak menyesal juga rasanya mendapat kamar dilantai teratas. Saking asiknya menikmati pemandangan, Sungmin sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa pintu kamar mandi dibuka dan seorang namja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya memakai handuk. Namja itu memperhatikan Sungmin yang terpesona dengan landscape kamarnya. Perlahan namja itu mendekati Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak saat merasakan hembusan nafas seseorang yang menggelitik tengkuknya dan tangan putih yang memeluk pinggangnya. Sungmin buru-buru membalikkan badan dan melihat seorang namja tanpa pakaian denga badan yang masih agak basah dan hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi pinggang sampai paha berdiri sangat dekat dengannya.

"Hai hyung" Sapa Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum evil dan membelai pipi Sungmin. Sungmin membatu. Otaknya sedang loading memkirkan kenyataan yang ada dihadapannya.

Load ...

15%

29%

61%

99%, dan...

"GYAAAAAAAA!" Sungmin berteriak kaget membuat Kyuhyun sedikit mundur karena terkejut. Sungmin cepat-cepat manjauh dari namja yang berbahaya menurutnya itu.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Sungmin kaget, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan heran,

"ini kamarku, hyung" jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin semakin Syok. Berarti dia sekamar dengan...

"Be,berarti aku sekamar denganmu?"tanya Sungmin takut-takut sambil berharap jawabannya adalah tidak.

"tentu saja" jawab Kyuhyun enteng. Sungmin memasang tambang horror. Melihat itu Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Pantas saja firasatku buruk saat melihat nomor kamar ini. Ternyata angka 13 memang angka sial." Gumam Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun mengernyit,

"Aku mendengarnya, Minnie hyung" kata Kyuhyun ketus.

Sungmin sibuk mencari hpnya.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun heran melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Mau tuker kamar. Pokoknya mau tuker kamar. Tuker kamar." Kata Sungmin diulang-ulang. Kyuhyun mengernyit,

"kenapa gitu, hyung!" protes Kyuhyun. Sudah susah-susah dia nge-hack data sekolah terus ngerubahnya supaya bisa sekamar sama BunnyMin-hyungnya, masa mau dituker? Jelas Kyuhyun ga rela.

Kenapa Kyuhyun susah-susah ngehack data sekolah? Sebenernya, karena selain disuruh oleh Yunho, Kyuhyun juga pengen banget sekamar sama Minnie-hyungNYA, NYA? Emang Minnie punya Kyuhyun? Kalo ditanya kenapa ya karena satu Kyuhyun dah lama suka sama Sungmin. Sejak pertama kali masuk SM High School. Awalnya Kyuhyun kecewa karena ga satu asrama sama Sungmin. Tapi setelah tahu di asrama C dia banyak teman senasib sepenanggungan sekaligus seperjuangan(seme-seme kesepian pengharap cinta#ceileeh, bahasanya!), akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama teman-teman seperjungannya (Yunho, Hangeng, Yesung, dll), untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sungmin –juga cintanya secara perlahan-lahan.

Kembali ke cerita. Protes Kyuhyun berganti jadi sweatdrop saat Sungmin bilang,

"Kyuhyun itu mahluk berbahaya. Berbahaya. Berbahaya !". jelas aja Kyuhyun sweatdrop.

"aku marah nih, Hyung!" kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menrekati Sungmin.

Sungmin mundur perlahan-lahan saat Kyuhyun mulai mendekat lagi padanya. Sungmin yang terus mundur tidak menyadari bahwa ada kasur dibelakangnya. Dengan sedikit dorongan tangan Kyuhyun ke bahu Sungmin, Sungmin jatuh terlentang dikasur. Saat sungmin berusaha untuk bangun, Kyuhyun sudah merangkak diatas badan Sungmin, memerangkap Sungmin. Wajah Kyuhyun hanya beberapa centi dari wajah Sungmin membuat Sungmin semakin tidak berkutik. Kyuhyun tersenyum evil membuat Sungmin semakin merinding.

"Mohon bantuannya, hyung." Dan Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sebagai salam pertemanan. Sungmin terdiam dan...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

Jaejoong stories

Jaejoong menyimpan tas dan kopernya di pojok dekat pintu kamar mandi. Jaejoong belum tahu kamar yang ditempatinya itu milik siapa karena yang empunya kamar sedang tidak ada diruangannya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar teriakan salah satu dongsaengnya itu. Tapi karena dia malas keluar kamar, akhirnya dia memilih tiduran di salah satu kasur yang ada.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa dari tadi dongsaengnya teriak-teriak terus?

"Aish.. kenapa Minnie-ah teriak-teriak terus sih?" keluh Jaejoong. Dia berjalan mendekati kopernya dan membukanya, mencari kaus yang akan dipakai. Setelah ketemu, dia melempar kausnya ke kasur dan mulai membuka kemejanya.

Saat badannya sudah topless, tangan kanan Jaejoong bergerilya di kasur mencari kausnya sementara tangan kirinya merogoh saku celana mencari Hpnya. Dia mengerenyit saat tidak menemukan kaus yang tadi dilemparnya. Barulah Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kasur saat kaosnya tidak ketemu.

"Kau lebih bagus seperti itu, Boojae," Jaejoong membatu saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar yang berasal dari dekat pintu, "lebih sexy." Yunho berdiri didekat pintu. Tangan kanannya memegang kaus Jaejoong.

"Yah! Kembalikan kausku!" seru Jaejoong saat sadar syoknya. Yunho hanya tersenyum miring sambil memainkan kaus yang ada ditangannya.

"Tapi aku lebih suka melihatmu begitu, Boo" kata Yunho santai. Jaejoong menggeram kesal, dia memakai lagi kemejanya, tidak mau Yunho melihat pemandangan indah itu lebih lama.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku boo, menjijikan!" seru Jaejoong lagi. Yunho hanya tersenyum santai.

"Tapi aku suka memanggilmu Boo. Atau kau lebih suka kupanggil chagiya?" tanya Yunho dengan nada menggoda sambil mendekati Jaejoong yang semakin mundur mepet ke tembok. Bulu kuduk Jaejoong meremang saat Yunho bilang chagiya. Sebenarnya hatinya sudah ketar-ketir ketakutan saat Yunho semakin mendekat padanya, tapi gengsinya membuat Jaejoong memasang wajah datar. Namun tetap saja badannya secara refleks mundur. Yunho sih hanya senyam senyum melihat kelakuan Jaejoong.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Jaejoong waspada saat Yunho sudah memerangkap sempurna tubuhnya. Sekarang tubuh Jaejoong terhimpit antara tembok dan tubuh Yunho.

Jaejoong mencoba mengancingkan kemejanya yang tadi belum terkancing sempurna –baru dua kancing terbawah yang sudah terpasang– namun Yunho mencengkram tangannya disamping kepala. Yunho menyeringai penuh kemenangan sementara Jaejoong memandang tajam orang yang akan menjadi roommatenya itu.

Bulu kuduk Jaejoong meremang saat merasakan nafas Yunho menerpa lehernya. Wajah Yunho sekarang tepat dilekukan lehernya. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Jaejoong hingga kini wajahnya terbenam dileher namja cantik itu dan...

DUAKKKK!

Yunho terjengkang ke belakang saat kaki Jaejoong menendang perut Yunho dari samping. Yunho meringis sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Rasakan tendangan samping Kim Jaejoong!" seru Jaejoong penuh kemenangan.

Tapi ulah Yunho tidak sampai disitu, otak usilnya kembali bekerja. Tangannya menarik tangan Jaejoong sehingga Jaejoong jatuh menimpa Yunho. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Jaejoong risih karena sekarang mukanya berada tepat diatas muka Yunho. Yunho tersenyum evil (ketularan Kyu nih!) membuat alarm bahaya dikepala Jaejoong berbunyi.

"Waah, Boojae-ku sekarang sudah bisa menendang,"Yunho tersenyum semakin evil, "harus diberi hadiah nih! Bagaimana kalau boo?" Yunho menarik kepala Jaejoong mendekat, membuat wajahnya semakin dekat dan bibir hampir bersentuhan.

"ANDWAEEEEEEE!"

**TBC**

Makasih bwt yang udah ngereview!

Maap, d chap ini g bsa d sebutin syapa2 aja, soalnya ni fic dibikinnya di waktu yang –sangaaaaat– mepet. Udah ini, kayaknya bakal baru apdet bulan Juni, selese ujian.

Mian kalo ficnya mengecewakan..

Kasih masukan yaaaa!

Review pliiiiiiisssssssssssss!

.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 3 (Henry dan Kibum )

.

Henry stories.

Henry merasakan firasat buruknya bertambah besar saat memasuki kamar barunya itu. Tadinya Henry ingin keluar lagi, namun diurungkannya niatnya itu karena dia merasa diluar pun sama berbahayanya dengan didalam, karena anak-anak asrama c mulai hilir mudik dikoridor.

"GYAAAAAA!". Henry terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara teriakan hyung aegyonya. Entah kenapa Henry tiba-tiba merinding.

"ada apa dengan Minnie hyung yaa?" tanya Henry pelan. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu, ingin melihat keadaan hyungnya yang berteriak.

Tapi baru dua langkah berjalan, pintu sudah dibuka dari luar. 'teman sekamarku mau masuk. Siapa yaa?' batin Henry. Dia sedikit gugup saat orang itu perlahan memasuki kamarnya.

Henry membeku saat tahu siapa yang menjadi teman sekamarnya. Zhoumi si koala berdiri dihadapannya dengan seringai yang membuat Henry merinding.

"Hai bocah." Sapa Zhoumi santai, namun langsung membuat Henry mundur kebelakang. Cepat- cepat dia merogoh sakunya dan mencari nomor salah satu hyungnya. Setelah dia menemukan nama angel_TeukiHyung, dia segera mengirimkan pesam bantuan pada hyung bijaksananya itu. Zhoumi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Henry hanya mengernyit heran, apa akan ini segitu takutnya sama dia?.

"ANDWAEEEEE!". Zhoumi dan Henry sama-sama terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan melengking yang familiar itu. Henry cepat-cepat berlari melewati Zhoumi menuju pintu. Dia ingin melihat keadaan hyungdeulnya yang dari tadi teriak-teriak. Namun saat mencoba membuka pintu, ternyata pintunya dikunci. Henry membalikkan badannya dan menatap Zhoumi dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"memcari ini?" tanya Zhoumi sambil memainkan kunci ditangannya. 'sejak kapan?' batin Henry. Henry mendekat pada Zhoumi yang kini duduk didekat jendela sambil memandangnya.

"Yah, berikan padaku!" seru Henry sambil mencoba meraih kunci yang ada ditangan Zhoumi, namun Zhoumi malah menyimpannya kesaku celananya. Dia memandang Henry jail.

"Malas ah." Katanya santai.

"Lagipula," Zhoumi memandang Henry intens, seringai mengembang indah-?- dibibirnya "aku belum membalasmu." Zhoumi langsung menarik Henry dan membalikkan posisi sehingga kini Henry duduk dan dia yang berdiri. Zhoumi meletakkan tangannya dipegangan kursi membuat Hnry terperangkap dan tidak bisa bangkit.

"Pe, pembalasan a-apa?" tanya Henry takut-takut. Zhoumi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Henry membuat Henry memundurkan kepalanya. Tapi sayang, dibelakangnya jendela membuatnya tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Ingat waktu kau menyiramku dengan air?"tanya Zhoumi, Henry mengangguk

"Aku masih sakit hati lho!" lanjutnya enteng. Glekk, Henry menelan ludah. 'mati aku!' batinnya ketakutan.

Zhoumi mengelus pipi chubby Henry, membuat yang empunya pipi semakin ketakutan. 'mau apa nih koala merah?' batin Henry yang semakin ketakutan.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Henry waspada. Zhoumi terkekeh,

"apapun yang akan aku lakukan, kau tidak akan bisa menolak. Jadi diam sajalah" bisik Zhoumi tepat ditelinga Henry, membuat namja manis itu merinding. Entah apa yang dilakukan Zhoumi, Henry tidak bisa melawan karena situasi yang tidak mendukungnya.

.

.

Kibum stories.

Kibum berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan menimpanya. Tadi dia mendapat sms dari Leeteuk, katanya Henry minta tolong. Kibum hanya tertawa membaca smsnya. Bocah mochi itu memang suka berlebihan. Kibum pun masuk ke kamarnya.

Langkah kibum terhenti saat melihat seorang namja tampan berdiri didepannya. Namja itu tersenyum padanya.

"Ternyata kau teman sekamarku, Kim Kibum" kata namja itu sambil berinisiatif membantu Kibum menyimpan barang-barangnya.

'kenapa aku harus sekamar dengan namja tebar pesona ini sih?' kibum merutuki nasibnya dalam hati. "Gomawo" gumam Kibum pelan namun masih terdengar oleh si namja. Kibum benar-benar merutuki nasibnya saat melihat hanya ada satu kasur besar di kamar itu.

"Siwon hyung," panggil Kibum, namja yan bernama Siwon itu menoleh "Aku tidur dimana?" tanya Kibum pelan. Entah Kibum salah lihat atau bagaimana, tapi Kibum merasa melihat Siwon menyeringan sekilas, hanya sekilas.

"Kita tidur sekasur. Tadi Seongsaenim bilang kasurnya kurang satu, jadi dia memberikan kasur queen size untuk kita." Kata Siwon

"Ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi, "Ani" jawab Kibum pelan.

'Mati aku!' seru Kibum dalam hati. dia merutuki nasibnya yang harus sekamar dengan orang yang kurang disukainya. Siwon si penebar feromon, itulah panggilan Kibum untuk namja yang satu ini. Sepertinya Kibum masih kesal karena dikalahkan oleh Siwon saat lomba fisika antar asrama. Kibum yuakin sekali anak asrama C melakukan kecurangan, karena Kibum yakin sekali harusnya nilai skor lomba itu seri, tapi entah kenapa, yeojya yang menjadi juri tiba-tiba mengumumkan kalau Choi Siwon pemenangnya. Dari situlah dia tidak menyukai Siwon, apalagi setelah tahu kalau Siwon menang karena yeojya itu terpikat oleh Siwon.

"Kenapa kau melamun sambil menatapku tajam?" tanya siwon sukses membuyarkan lamunan Kibum. Kibum nyengir lalu kembali ketampang coolnya. Kibum mengeluarkan novel dari kantongnya lalu berjalan ke dekat jendela dan duduk dikursi yang menghadap ke jendela. Dia tidak menghiraukan Siwon yang masih memandanginya, tidak menyadari kalau Siwon terpesona olehnya. Kibum memang terlihat indah-?-sekarang. Dia sedikit menunduk membaca bukunya, cahaya dari jendela tepat membias-?- ke wajahnya. Siwon sampai menelan ludahnya.

'God, kenapa kau ciptakan mahluk seindah dia?' batin Siwon frustasi. Rasanya Siwon ingin menyerang Kibum saat ini juga. Untungnya Siwon masih bisa menjaga imannya-?- dari godaan mahluk tuhan palling indah ini.

"bisakah kau tidak memandangiku terus seperti itu? Kau membuatku risih!" kata Kibum yang mulai terganggu karena sedari tadi Siwon memandanginya tanpa berkedip seakan-akan dia melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa.

Siwon sadar dari keterpesonaannya. Cepat-cepat dia menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya,

"Mianhae" kata Siwon lembut. Kibum mengangguk lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada bukunya.

.

.

Siwon masuk kekamar. Setelah meminta maaf pada kibum tadi, Siwon mendapat sms dari Changmin yang meminta bantuannya. Ternyata Changmin ketinggalan dompet, sehingga meminta tolong untuk membawakannya (changminnya lagi nge-date*lagi).

Setelah masuk kekamar, Siwon terdiam –lebih tepatnya tertegun– melihat sosok malaikat yang tadi menghipnotisnya tertidur dikursi yang masih didudukinya dari tadi. Kepalanya menyender ke jendela. Buku yang dibacanya suah tergeletak dilantai (kayaknya jatuh pas Kibum ketiduran).

Siwon memindahkan Kibum kekasur dengan perlahan. Lalu dia duduk dipinggir kasur sambil memperhatikan Kibum yang tertidur. Siwon menyibak poni yang menutupi wajah namja cantik itu lembut. Dia memperhatikan kedua mata indah yang kini tertutup, lalu pandangannya turun ke hidung mungil itu, beralih ke pipinya yang putih merona, lalu matanya tertuju pada bibir berwarna pink yang merekah.

"seperti snow white." Gumam Siwon pelan. Tanpa Siwon sadari, wajahnya mulai mendekat. Bibirnya tinggal beberapa senti lagi dari bibir sang putri salju. Dan...

.

.

Kibum terbangun saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Dia pun memaksakan kelopak matanya agar terbuka. Dan yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah sepasang mata yang terpejam. Kibum masih diam, otaknya belum benar-benar bangun..

Lewat semenit akhirnya nyawanya sudah terkumpul semua. Dengan kaget Kibum mendorong orang yang menciumnya keras sampai orang itu terjengkang.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kibum sambil menatap Siwon –orang kurang ajar(menurut Kibum) yang berani menciumnya. Siwon berdiri dan tersenyum,

"menciummu lah, apa lagi?" katanya santai (ebuset! Siwon santai banget ngomongnya!)

"Kukira semua puteri itu lembut. Ternyata ada juga puteri yang kasar, ya kan Snow White?" lanjutnya sambil mengerling pada Kibum.

"Kalau kau belum tahu, puteri itu yeoja, dan aku ini NAMJA!" tukas Kibum. 'kenapa anak asrama C senang sekali menyamakan kami dengan yeoja sih?' batinnya heran. Siwon hanya tertawa kecil.

"lagi pula, kenapa kau menciumku, sih? Seperti gay saja!" kata Kibum lagi. Siwon menatap kibum heran, lalu dia teringat sesuatu, 'aku lupa kalau anak asrama D tidak tahu kalau semua anak asrama C menyimpang' batinnya.

"aku memang gay," kata Siwon tenang, lalu dia menatap Kibum, "Sepertinya kau juga. aku sering melihatmu berpelukan dengan Sungmin, atau Ryeowook dan Henry yang mencium pipimu, ataupun Heechul dan Junsu yang mengecup keningmu" lanjutnya. Kibum terbelalak kaget. Kibum memang sering berpelukan dengan Sungmin atau yang lainnya, tapi itu karena dia sudah menganggap Sungmin seperti hyungnya sendiri. Kalau ikatannya lebih dari itu... brrrrrrr Kibum merinding sendiri.

"Aku bukan gay!" kata Kibum sambil mundur menjauhi Siwon. Siwon mendekati Kibum perlahan.

"Tak masalah, aku yang akan membuatmu menjadi gay."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Siwon, Kibum membelalakkan mata.

'habislah aku!' batinnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Title :TACTIC!

Pairing :Kyumin, Zhoury, Yunjae, Sibum, Yoosu, dsb, dll.

Genre : Romance (masih bingung saya)

Rating : T deh.. ada yang mau minta M? #yadong mode: on

Warning : typo, abal, gaje, Yaoi, dan keanehan lainnya.

Summary ;masih sama sama yang chap lalu-lalu

.

**DONT LIKE GA USAH MAKSAIN BACA**

**.**

Junsu dan Ryeowook kebagian dikamar satu lantai dibawah Jaejoong dkk. Saat ini Junsu dan Ryeowook sedang bersusah payah menyeret koper mereka. Junsu berjalan lebih dulu, dengan susah payah namja imut itu menyeret koper yang beratnya minta ampun. Sementara Ryeowook dibelakangnya terlihat menyeret kopernya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan lainnya membawa tas besar yang bahkan lebarnya lebih lebar dari badannya sendiri.

Junsu mengerutkan dahi melihat dongsaengnya kekeuh membawa tas besar itu, padahal sudah dibilangin dititipkan saja ke tempat penitipan. Tapi dasar Ryeowook, namja jago masak ini juga kekeuh membawanya. Takut hilang katanya.

"Sudah kubilang kan, lebih baik kau menitipkannya ke tempat penitipan. Lihat jadi kau yang capek kan!" kata Junsu sambil memandang prihatin dongsaeng imutnya. Sementara Ryeowook hanya nyengir.

"Takut hilang, hyung. Lagian nanti aku jadi tidak bisa menyelesaikan bonekanya. Nanti kalau bonekanya tidak selesai, tidak bisa dijual. Kalau tidak dijual, bagaimana kau mendapat uang!" jawab Ryeowook panjang lebar. Ya, memang selama ini Ryeowook bersekolah sambil bekerja. Tiap akhir pekan dimana para murid diijinkan keluar sekolah, Ryeowook akan berjualan boneka yan dibuatnya selama seminggu sebelumnya. Sebenarnya hal itu terpaksa dia lakukan untuk membantu perekonomian keluarganya yang kolaps selepas kematian appanya.

"Iya-iya terserah kau saja lah. Tapi kalau boneka lumba-lumba pesananku sudah jadi, beri tahu aku yaa" kata Junsu. Ryeowook mengangguk riang.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar (sementara) mereka masing-masing. Ryeowook menoleh pada Junsu. Junsu mengangguk. Mereka pun memasuki kamar masing-masing.

.

.

Junsu storie

Junsu masuk kekamarnya dengan ogah-ogahan. Tidak tahu kenapa firasatnya mengatakan untuk beberapa bulan dia akan mengalami hal buruk. Setelah masuk kekamar dan menurup pintu pelan, dia langsung mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar. Tatapan matanya tertumbuk pada sesosok namja yang duduk membelakanginya. Sepertinya dia sedang membaca buku.

"Permisi, aku Kim Junsu, teman sekamar barumu. " sapa Junsu sopan. Namja itu membalikkan badannya, Junsu menatap wajah namja itu, daaaaan... JLEGERR! *sfx petir*

'kenapa harus dengan diaaaaa!' batin Junsu meraung-raung-?-. junsu menatap namja itu horror.

"Hai, Su-ie." Sapa namja itu balik, dia tersenyum melihat tampang horror Junsu, 'imut!' batinnya.

"GAH! Kenapa aku harus sekamar denganmu Park Yoochun!" seru Junsu dengan suara lumba-lumbanya. Yoochun memandang Junsu heran,

"Memang kenapa kalau sekamar denganku? Aku tidak menggigit." Kata Yoochun sambil berjalan mendekati Junsu. Junsu tanpa sadar berjalan mundur saat Yoochun mendekatinya, Yoochun mengernyitkan dahi, dia berjalan selangkah dan namja berwajah imut didepannya mundur selangkah, begitu seterusnya sampai punggung Junsu menabrak pintu. Junsu ingin berjalan kesamping, tapi tangan Yoochun sudah berada disisi kepalanya, mengurungnya, membuatnya tidak bisa kemana-mana.

Junsu yang risih dengan wajah Yoochun yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan berusaha mendorong wajah Yoochun dengan tangngannya. Tapi sayang, sepertinya Junsu salah strategi, karena Yoochun langsung memegang tangan Junsu yang tadi mendorong wajahnya. Junsu jadi lebih risih.

"Bisakah kau mundur ? aku risih." Kata Junsu sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Yoochun menyeringai,

"Kau takut kumakan?" tanyanya menggoda. Junsu menatap Yoochun heran,

"memangnya kau kanibal ?" Tanya Junsu polos, Yoochun tertawa kecil, 'polos sekali,' batin Yoochun.

"Mungkin," Jawab Yoochun dengan tatapan yang misterius, "tenang saja, kalaupun aku kanibal, aku tidak akan memakanmu." Lanjutnya, 'bukan tidak, tapi belum.' Tambah Yoochun dalam hati.

"bisakah kau mundur?" Tanya Junsu, kali ini dengan nada yan sedikit lembut, tidak kasar seperti tadi. Yoochun memundurkan wajahnya, tapi tidak dengan badannya. Badannya masih memerangkap badan Junsu dengan tembok.

"Yoochun, munduur..." kali ini Junsu agak sedikit merajuk membuat Yoochun mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Dolphineboy didepannya sekarang juga. Yoochun menatap Junsu sekilas, lalu memundurkan badannya.

"kenapa kau seperti yang takut sekali sih padaku ?" Tanya Yoochun pada Junsu yang kini sudah duduk dikasurnya. Junsu menoleh pada Yoochun,

"apanya ?" Tanya Junsu balik sambil memiringkan kepalanya membuat Yoochun meraung-raung -?- dalam hati.

"Kau sepertinya takut padaku, buktinya tadi kau mundur-mundur. Memang aku kenapa?" ulang Yoochun. Junsu agak ragu-ragu menjawab,

"Err, itu... itu..." Yoochun mengerutkan kening, "Itu apa?" tanya Yoochun tidak sabar.

"Kata Kangin hyung, kau suka ngegerepe-gerepe orang.." jawab Junsu sambil nyengir.

'sialan Kangin hyung! Awas saja nanti!' rutuk Yoochun dalam hati, "dasar! Kangin hyung kau percaya!" bantah Yoochun, Junsu tambah nyengir.

"Eh, kukira semua anak asrama D benci anak-anak asrama C, kenapa kau dekat sekali dengan Kangin hyung?" tanya Yoochun heran, karena selama ini dia tahu Kangin agak dekat dengan Junsu, sedikit aneh mengingat asal asrama mereka.

"ooh, itu, aku dan Kangin hyung itu sebenarnya sepupuan, karena itu kami dekat. " jawab Junsu, Yoochun kaget, karena Kangin tidak pernah cerita apa-apa tentang hubungannya dengan Junsu.

'benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran Kangin hyung!' batin Yoochun.

"Aku baru tahu lumba-lumba dan rakun bisa bersaudara. Bukannya beda alam yah?" tanya Yoochun sambil memasang wajah polos.

PLAKK! Junsu menggeplak kepala Yoochun membuat si empunya kepala meringis.

"Enak saja! Siapa yang kau maksud lumba-lumba?" tanya Junsu garang, Yoochun nyengir, "Tapi kan Kangin hyung tidak pernah berbohong padaku. Kau benar-benar suka menggerepe-gerepe orang ya?" kata Junsu lagi. Yoochun mendengus,

"Kangin hyung kau percaya." Kali ini Junsu yang mendengus,

"Tapi Kangin hyung tidak pernah berbohong padaku!" Junsu keukeuh dengan pendapatnya. Yoochun baru akan menyangkal lagi saat sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya. Yoochun menyeringai evil (Kyuuuuu, virus evilmu bertebaraaaaan!#ditendang kyuhyun!). entah kenapa alarm peringatan dikepala Junsu tidak menyala, kalau tidak Junsu pasti sudah lari tunggang langgang menyelamatkan diri.

"Oke oke. Kubuat kangin hyung-mu itu tidak berbohong padamu." Kat Yoochun sambil berjalan mendekat(lagi) pada Junsu. Junsu memiringkan kepalanya lagi.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Junsu imut. Mayday! Mayday! Lumba-lumba dalam bahaya!

Yoochun sudah berada didepan Junsu yang menatap penasaran padanya. Dia menatap mata Junsu dalam, lalu berbisik pelan,

"Maksudku, akan kulakukan apa yang hyungmu katakan." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis..

Mata Junsu melebar saat saat menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Yoocun. Tapi terlambat, Yoochun sudah memeluknya dan mendorongnya ke tempat tidur.

"GYAAAAAA! ANDWAEEEEEE! LEPASSSSSSSSS!"

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook stories.

Ryeowook memasuki kamar yang akan ditempatinya untuk sebulan kedepan. Dia agak kesulitan membawa barangnya karena banyak sekali yang dia bawa.

'semoga aku sekamar dengan orang baik.' Batin Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling kamar. Kamar ini agak lebih luas dari kamarnya di asrama D dulu. Wah, SM High School gak adil nih!. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada seorang namja yang sedang sibuk dengan sebuah akuarium, atau lebih tepatnya dengan apa yang ada di akuarium.

'bukannya itu Yesung sunbae yaa?' kata Ryeowook dalam hati.

"permisi, sunbae, saya teman sekamar baru." Kata Ryeowook sopan. Sang sunbae menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali meneruskan apa yang tadi dia lakukan. Ryeowook sweatdrop.

'sunbae aneh.' Batin Ryeowook. Dia lalu membuka resleting kantongnya dan mengeluarkan semua isinya. Ada kein-kain, kapas, manik-manik, dll. Yesung menatap Ryeowook heran. Ryeowook langsung tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya(membuat boneka).

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yesung. Ryeowook memalingkan wajah kearah Yesung.

"Apa? ini?" tanya Ryeowook balik, Yesung mengangguk.

"Aku sedang membuat boneka, hyung." Yesung mengernyitkan dahi, "aku namja kan?" kali ini Ryeowook yang mengangguk. "Masa namja membuat boneka." Lanjut Yesung. Ryeowook tertawa pelan, 'manis.' Batin Yesung yang melihat senhyum Ryeowook.

"Ini bukan untukku, untuk kujual." Jelas Ryeowook, Yesung mangut-mangut.

"Memang kau buat boneka apa saja ?" tanya Yesung sambil berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan ikut duduk dilantai dekat Ryeowook.

"Aku buat macam-macam. Ada yang bentuk bintang, limba-lumba, terus ada juga yang sesuai pesanan. Biasanya.." Ryeowook terus saja berceloteh tentang bonekanya tanpa menyadari Yesung yang menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat. Oooh, sepertinya Yesung terpesona oleh keimutan Ryeowook. pelan-pelan, tangan Yesung terulur menyentuh wajah Ryeowook, tidak, lebih tepatnya bibir Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang kaget langsung berhenti bicara. Dia membatu.

"Kau imut sekali kalau berbicara panjang seperti itu. Terlihat polos." Gumam Yesung sambil menjauhkan tangannya dari bibir Ryeowook. kini dia beralih memainkan boneka setengah jadi Ryeowook.

"H-hyung, ap- apa-apaan tadi?" tanya Ryeowook setelah sadar dari kagetnya. Yesung menoleh,

"tidak tahu, aku hanya merasa kau imut." Jawab Yesung tanpa dosa.

Beberapa menit berjalan dalam keadaan hening. Ryeowook sudah kembali sibuk dengan bonekanya sementara Yesung sekarang sedang bermain dengan seekor kura-kura yang merupakan penghuni akuarium miliknya.

"ngomong-ngomong, karena kau sekarang adalah teman sekamarku. Jadi kau harus membantuku mengurus Ddangkoma." Kata Yesung memecah keheningan.(disini ceritanya Yesung cuman punya satu Kura-kura, si Ddangkoma doang)

"Ddangko-apa?" tanya Ryeowook tidak mengerti. Yesung menunjukkan Kura-kuranya.

"Ddangkoma, anakku." Katanya, Ryeowook sweatdrop.

"karena kau imut dan jago bikin boneka, kau jadi ummanya ddangkoma." Kata Yesung, Ryeowook tambah sweatdrop.

"Kenapa umma?" tanyanya,

"Karena yang jadi appanya itu aku." Jawab Yesung agak ga nyambung. Dia langsung menyerahkan Ddangkoma kepangkuan Ryeowook.

"Eh?" Ryeowook agak kikuk karena dia tidak pernah menggendong kura-kura sebelumnya. Ditambah kini mengelus-elus Ddangkoma, membuat badannya menempel dengan badan Ryeowook.

"Selamat datang dikeluarga baru, umma."Kata Yesung sambil mengelus pipi Ryeowook. Ryeowook membatu lagi, lalu perlahan mulai retak, hancur dan menghilang tertiup angin#lebay ah!

'Tuhaaaan, cobaan apa lagi ini!'

.

.

TBC

.

Mian di chap lalu ga da catatan authornya sama sekali. Habisnya ngetiknya sembunya-sembunyi+langsung publish tanpa dibaca lagi..

Sekali lagi **MIANHAMNIDA CHINGUDEUL!**

.

Makasih buat yang udah ngereview fic abalan satu ini

**LittleLiappe, lupe, Hinata Fuyuki H, Sena, HeeZephHoyaSparKyumin, hasunnie, Pity Mbumkyumin Elf4ever, Pipit-SungminniELFishy, hee hyuna, Donodonita, Zhoe Hikaru-chan, icha22madhen, diictatorlove, Kang Min Hyun, sarilovesteukie, yenni gaemgyu, nurulamelia, af13knight, han dong bin aka petals**, dan chingudeul yang lain.

Sekali lagi makasih!.

Review peliiiiiiissss!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Eunhyuk menatap kesal kearah layar hendphonenya. Bukan, bukan karena handphonenya melakukan suatu kesalahan, tapi orang yang sedang dismsnya. Kim Heechul sang ratu sejagat. Eunhyuk menggertakkan giginya,

"Hyung, ayo kita tinggalkan saja Heechhul hyung!" geram Eunhyuk kesal. Leeteuk tersenyum menenangkan dongsaengnya itu,

"Sabar sebentar. Heechullie sebentar lagi datang." Kata Leeteuk tenang. Eunhyuk mendengus, sudah lima belas menit mereka menunggu sang ratu sejagat, tapi Heechul belum datang juga.

"Hoi sudah menunggu lama?" tanya seseorang sambil merangkul Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk. Eunhyuk menatap Heechul sebal,

"kau lama sekali, hyung. Kami menunggumu dari tadi!" seru Eunhyuk kesal. Heechul terkekeh,

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, monkey. Keep smile!" katanya riang sambil mengacak-acak rambut Eunhyuk.

"Hentikan Chullie ah, ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Leeteuk pada dua dongsaengnya. Mereka pun segera pergi ke asrama baru mereka(untuk sementara).

.

.

"Hyung, kenapa kau terlihat senang?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Heechul, "kukira kau akan menggerutu sepanjang jalan."

Heechul tertawa,

"Kenapa aku harus menggerutu? Sebentar lagi aku akan punya pesuruh baru." Jawabnya riang. Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk sweatdrop,

'pantas cinderella sangar ini senang.' Batin keduanya.

Drrrt. Hp Leeteuk berbunyi pertanda ada pesan masuk. Leeteuk membuka pesannya.

From: Mochi-ah

HYUUUNG! Toloong! Aku sekamar dengan Zhoumi hyung! Andwae! Gawat! (anggap si mochi nulisnya pake tulisan gaul)

Leeteu tertawa membaca sms dari salah satu dongsaengnya. Inginnya sih Leeteuk mendatangi kamar Henry langsung, tapi dia ingat kalau dia dan Henry lantainya bedanya jauh. Akhirnya dia memilih mengirim sms ke dongsaengnya yang lain yang lebih dekat dengan Henry

To: Bummie-ah

Bummie, tolong lihat keadaan mochi. Sepertinya dia ada masalah dengan teman sekamarnya.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk menggeleng sembari tertawa kecil.

Heechhul dan Eunhyuk hanya saling pandang.

"Nah, ini kamarku. Aku duluan hyung!" kata Eunhyuk langsung memasuki kamarnya. Leeteuk dan Heechul melambaikan tangan. Mereka pun meneruskan langkah mereka.

"Ini kamarku!" kata Heechul

"Chullie ah, kita hanya beda lima kamar!" seru Leeteuk Girang. Heechul tersenyum senang. Mereka pun memasuki kamar.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk story

Cklek!

Eunhyuk terpana melihat kamar barunya. Luas sekali, lebih luas dari kamarnya di gedung D. sudah begitu kamarnya lebih lengkap lagi.

'benar-benar tidak adil nih! Mentang-mentang anak asrama C rata-rata lebih kaya dari kami, kamarnya lebih bagus!' batin Eunhyuk.

Seorang pemuda keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan celana panjang dan topless.

"Hal –eh, ikan?" Eunhyuk shock melihat siapa teman sekamarnya. Namja yang disebut ikan itu menoleh dan tersenyum manis,

"Hai monyet!" sapanya. Si ikan menggantungkan handuk yang tadi dijinjingnya. Lalu mendekati si monyet. Si ikan lalu memegang kedua pipi si monyet dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah si monyet lalu tersenyum,

"Wah, aku senang sekamar denganmu, Hyukkie!" katanya riang. Eunhyuk langsung melepaskan tangan namja itu dari wajahnya.

"Aku yang tidak senang!," sungutnya, "kenapa aku harus sekamar denganmu, Lee Donghae!" lanjut Eunhyuk kesal.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Donghae saat melihat Eunhyuk menjinjing lagi tasnya dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Ke UKS, lebih baik aku tidur disana." Jawab Eunhyuk yang langsung membuat Donghae cepat-cepat menarik tangan Eunhyuk.

"Lepas!" seru Eunhyuk saatDonghae menahan tangannya. Donghae menggeleng dan menghempaskan Eunhyuk ke kasur. Lalu dia sendiri berjalan ke pintu dan menguncinya.

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh kemana-mana!" seru Donghae sembari memasukan kuncinya kesaku. Eunhyuk memandang Donghae sebal,

"Heh, ikan, jangan dikunci pintunya!"

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya kau akan tetap disini, bersamaku, hanya berdua!"

Eunhyuk cengo mendengar seruan Donghae yang terakhir,

"Kenapa rasanya kalimatmu membuatku berpikir negatif ya?" gumam Eunhyuk pelan tapi tetap bisa didengar Donghae. Donghae menyeringai ganjil dan berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk,

"Memang apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya menggoda sembari mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk yang tadinya menunduk kini memandang lurus Donghae. Blussh, pipi Eunhyuk memerah. Donghae menyeringai,

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya menggoda.

JDUAGGH! Eunhyuk membenturkan dahinya dengan dahi Donghae, membuat si ikan mengaduh kesakitan. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae sebal,

"aku masih normal, pabbo!" teriak Eunhyuk, "pertanyaan macam apa itu!" gerutunya.

Donghae menggeplak kepala Eunhyuk keras,

"sakit pabbo!" serunya.

"Sudah ah, pergi-pergi, aku mau tidur." Usir Eunhyuk sambil menendangi badan Donghae. Donghae pun terpaksa menjauh dari kasur Eunhyuk.

'Dasar monkey. Kenapa aku bisa suka dengan mahluk satu ini yaa?' batin Donghae merana. Dia menoleh pada Eunhyuk yang sudah terlelap. Donghae geleng-geleng kapala, mahluk satu ini cepat sekali tidurnya.

'tapi tidak apa-apa deh aku suka dia, dia manis sih!' kata Donghae dalam hati sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Kini dia duduk dikasur yang satunya, duduknya menghadap Eunhyuk yang sudah tertidur pulas.

"Lihat saja nanti, akan kubuat kau suka padaku." Kata Donghae penuh percaya diri sembari mengeluarkan Hpnya dan memotret wajah manis teman sekamarnya, kapan lagi bisa dapat foto close up si monyet manis satu ini#Dibankai Hyukkie!

Melihat Eunhyuk yang tidur dengan manis, Donghae jadi teringat pada sepupunya yang juga berwajah manis, tiba-tiba saja dia jadi khawatir,

"Eh, bagaimana nasib Minnie hyung ditangan si iblis itu yaa?"

.

.

.

.

Heechul story

Heechul membuka pintu kamar tanpa mengetuk lebih dulu. Dia lalu melempar tas yang dia bawa sembarangan dan langsung merebahkan diri dikasur terdekat. Rasanya lelah juga berjalan menaiki tangga sampai tingkat tiga tanpa bantuan lift maupun eskalator. Salahkan guru olah raga yang mengusulkan gedung asrama tidak boleh memiliki lift dan eskalator dengan alasan kesehatan.

'kesehatan apanya, bikin sakit kaki yang ada!' Gerutu Heechul dalam hati.

"Bisakah kau ucapkan salam dulu sebelum masuk kamar?" tanya seseorang membuat Heechul membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam. Dia menoleh pada asal suara, dan...SHOCK! sangat shock!

"hallo! Kau masih disana!" Hangeng mengayun-ayunkan tangannya didepan muka Heechul yang masih shock. Heechul yang langsung sadar cepat-cepat menjauh dari Hankyung. Dia menatap Hankyung sengit, hankyung sendiri masih stei kul.

"Dari enam ratus lebih murid yang mendiami asrama C, kenapa aku harus sekamar denganmu?" kata Heechul terdengar sangat kesal. Hankyung mengerutkan dahi,

"Apa ini salahku?"tanyanya sarkastis, "Aku tidak pernah meminta kesiswaan memasangkanku denganmu!"

' aku tidak pernah meminta itu pada kesiswaan, tapi langsung menyuruh Kyu melakukannya!" tambah Hankyung dalam hati.

Heechul terdiam, memang banar sih apa yang dikatakan Hankyung –sejauh yang Heechul tahu–. Tapi p saja namja cantik itu keberatan dengan keputusan kesiswaan.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Heechul kaget saat Hankyung naik kekasur tempat dia berbaring dan ikut berbaring disebelahnya. Karena itu kasur yang hanya muat untuk satu orang, tentu saja badan Hankyung menempel sangat dekat dengan badan Heechul. Hankyung hanya memandang Heechul sebentar, lalu menutup matanya,

"Ini kan kasurku, jadi tidak masalah kan kalau aku tidur disini." Jawabnya simpel, Heechul memandang Hankyung jengkel,

"Tidak bisakah kau pindah kekasur lain?" tanya Heechul jengkel, "Ada dua kasur kan disini. Dan kasur yang mana pun sama saja!"

"Ani. Aku ingin tidur disini." Kata Hankyung keukeuh,

"Tapi aku lebih dulu tiduran disini. Aku sudah pw!" seru Heechul, tapi sepertinya Hankyung tidak mendengarkan Heechul karena dia sama sekali tidak menggeser badannya sedikitpun. Inilah salah satu hal yang tidak disukai Heechul dari Hankyung. Egois, sama seperti dirinya. Karena itu selama ini mereka sering ribut.

"Baiklah, aku yang pindah." Kata Heechul akhirnya. Tapi sebelum benar-benar turun dari kasur, Heechul sudah kembali terbaring. Ada yang menarik pinggangnya dan memeluknya hingga dia tidak bisa kemana-mana. Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Hankyung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Heechul sembari berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Hankyung yan masih ada dipinggangnya, namun sepertinya sia-sia saja, karena tangan itu masih betah bertengger ditempatnya.

"Bukankah kau bilang sudah pw? Yasudah, diam saja." Kata Hankyung yang malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Heechul yang tidak terima badannya dipeluk-peluk si cina oleng(baca: hankyung), tentu saja memberontak. Dia memukul-mukul tangan Hankyung, berharap sang namja cina melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang rampingnya.

Setelah beberapa menit lewat, akhirnya Heechul menghentikan pukulannya. Kini dia pasrah saja dalam pelukan Hankyung, toh mau berontak sekuat apapun tidak akan ada hasilnya, Hankyung itu lebih kuat darinya. Hal yang paling dibencinya dari Hankyung adalah ini, sekuat apapun dia berusaha, Heechul pasti selalu kalah dari Hankyung, dan akhirnya dia selalu menuruti apa yang namja cina itu katakan.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau pikirkan?. Kelakuanmu aneh!" Gerutu Heechul, Hankyung yang mendengarnya tersenyum, lalu tangan satunya yang tadinya tidak ikut-ikutan memeluk Heechul, kini menarik punggung Heechul mendekat, membuat pelukannya semakin erat.

"apa semua anak asrama C memang kelakuannya aneh?" tanya Heechul. Namja cantik kni terus saja berbicara tanpa ditanggapi oleh namja tampan yang memeluknya. Lama-kelamaan Heechul sebal juga hanya berbicara sendiri, dia menggoyang-goyang baju Hankyung,

"Hei, Jawab aku!" serunya, tapi Heechul langsung terdiam saat melihat wajah Hankyung. Matanya tertutup, nafasnya perlahan, menandakan namja cina ntu sudah tertidur. Heechul menghela nafas, berurusan dengan namja satu ini memang sering membuatnya kesal, tapi tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Perlahan, dia melepaskan tangan Hankyung dari pinggangnya. Tapi baru juga terlepas, Hankyung sudah memeluknya lagi, kali ini lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

'apa sih maunya si cina oleng ini?' gerutu Heechul.

"Jangan pergi. Disini saja." Kata Hankyung, matanya terbuka lagi. Heechul menempeleng kepala Hankyung,

"Apasih maumu?" tanya Heechul jengkel. Hankyung tersenyum,

"Mauku?" tanya Hankyung balik, Heechul mengangguk, Hankyung tersenyum tipis namun ganjil,

"Kamu." Jawabnya singkat namun langsung membuat Heechul shock untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"aku hanya mau kamu." Kata Hankyung lagi, Heechul memandang Hankyung aneh,

"Kata-katamu seperti perkataan namja menyimpang saja." Kata Heechul pedas, tapi Hankyung malah memperlebar senyum ganjilnya,

"Aku memang menyimpang, kau baru tahu?" tanya Hankyung membuat Heechul mematung.

"Dan sepertinya aku tertarik padamu." Katanya tepat ditelinga Heechul, membuat bulu kuduk namja cantik itu meremang.

'apa ini karma karena aku jadi anak yang tidak berbakti pada orang tua?' batin Heechul merana.

.

.

.

Leeteuk story

Leeteuk mengetuk pintu kamarnya pelan. Cklek, seseorang membuka pintu itu pelan. Leeteuk tersenyum melihat siapa yang membukanya.

"Oh, hyung, ayo masuk." Ajak namja itu, dia langsung membantu membawakan barang-barang milik Leeteuk. Leeteuk mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Nah, barang-barang hyung kuletakkan disini saja. Hyung bisa menggunakan kasur yang itu, sementara aku pakaikasur yang ini." katanya.

"Terima kasih Kangin ah" kata Leeteuk. Kangin mengangguk. Mereka pun melakukan kegiatan masing-masing.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Leeteuk sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya dan Kangin sendiri sibuk dengan Laptopnya. Setelah Leeteuk selesai membereskan barangnya, dia langsung menghadap Kangin,

"Ada yang mau kau katakan?" tanyanya to the point. Kangin hanya menatap Leeteuk sebentar, lalu kembali menghadap laptopnya,

"tidak ada apapun yang ingin aku katakan."Jawab Kangin, Leeteuk mengerutkan dahi,

"Aku tahu apa yang kalian lakukau." Katanya. Kangin mematikan laptopnya. Lalu memandang Leeteuk, menandakan kini dia serius,

"Memang apa yang kami lakukan?" tanya Kangin, Leeteuk memandang tajam Kangin,

"Kalian menghack data sekolah lalu merubahnya. Aku tidak tahu seberapa banyak data yang kalian acak-acak." Jawab Leeteuk. Kangin tertawa kecil,

"kau tidak cocok dengan pandangan penuh diskriminasi seperti itu, hyung." Kata Kangin. Leeteuk menatap kangin sebal. Siapa bilang sang malaikat tak bersayap ini tidak punya musuh? Tanpa diketahui anak-anak lain, sebenarnya Leeteuk sering berseteru dengan si rakun asrama C, Kim Yongwoon alias Kangin, walaupun tidak terbuka dan terus-menerus seperti dongsaengnya yang lain.

"baiklah-baiklah, karena hyung suka menjaga sepupu kesayanganku, akan kujawab satu pertanyaanmu. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"apa tujuan kalian?" tanya Leeteuk langsung kepokok permasalahan. Kangin terlihat berpikir, lalu entah kenapa tersenyum ganjil,

"Akan kuberitahu rahasia anak-anak asrama C." Katanya, Leeteuk mengerutkan kening, bukan ini yang dia mau, dia hanya ingin jawaban.

"Kami, anak-anak asrama C percaya kalau cinta itu tidak mengenal gender. Dan kami sudah menemukan seseorang yang menarik bagi kami. Kami akan melakukan apapun agar orang yang menarik bagi kami itu melihat kami." Kata Kangin panjang lebar. Leeteuk merasa otaknya loading terlalu lama. Kangin yang melihat Leeteuk kebingungan tertawa,

"Apa aku harus menyederhanakan lagi bahasaku?" tanyanya sambil masih tertawa, Leeteuk mengangguk tanpa sadar,

"Baiklah, akan kuperjelas," kata Kangin, dia berjalan mendekati Leeteuk perlahan " Kami, anak asrama C adalah biseksual. Kami menyukai seseorang, dan orang itu adalah kalian, anak asrama D."

Leeteuk terkejut sekaligus shock. Siapa yang tidak terkejut bila diberitau hal yang mengejutkan seperti itu secara langsung.

"Tapi.. tapi.." Leeteuk hanya bisa berkata tersendat-sendat, itupun langsung berhenti saat tangan Kangin mengelus lembut pipinya dan memberinya senyuman yang begitu tulus, membuat pipi Leeteuk merona tanpa disadari sang empunya.

"Bisakah kau memberi mereka kesempatan untuk mengekspresikan perasaan mereka?" tanya Kangin lembut, Leeteuk menggigit bibirnya, masih bingung dengan keadaan yang sekarang sedang menjebaknya.

"Bisakah?" tanya Kangin lagi, meminta jawaban Leeteuk, akhirnya Leeteuk mengangguk pelan, dia tidak tahu apa keputusannya benar atau salah, tapi dia bisa melihat ketulusan dimata Kangin yang membuatnya tidak bisa menolak.

Kangin tersenyum melihat anggukan Leeteuk,

"Tapi kalau ada apa-apa pada mereka, aku akan langsung melaporkannya ke kesiswaan!" seru Leeteuk cepat, Kangin mengangguk,

"kau memberikan mereka kesempatan. Bisakah kau memberikan kesempatan padaku juga?" tanya Kangin lagi, Leeteuk langsung terdiam, dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini, dan jujur, dia belum tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku tudak tahu, Kangin ah, aku tidak mengerti keadaanku saat ini." jawabnya jujur. Kangin tetap tersenyum mendengar jawaban Leeteuk yang masih gamang itu.

"Kalau begitu ijinkan aku untuk membantumu memilih jawabannya." Kata Kangin, perlahan dia medekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Leetek dan mencium dahinya lembut. Leeteuk hanya diam, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Aku akan berusaha membuatmu memilihku."Kata Kangin lembut, tapi penuh dengan Keyakinan.

'Ummaaaaa! Apa yang harus anakmu ini lakukuaaan!' batin Leeteuk galau.

.

.

.

.

Back to Eunhyuk story

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Eunhyuk terbangun dengan perasaan sesak, seperti ada yang memeluknya terlalu kuat. Eunhyuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, membiasakan dengan cahaya matahari sore yang masuk lewat jendela. Sepertinya unyuk manis yang satu ini belum kumpul nyawa.

Setelah sadar dari rasa ngantuknya, langsung saja Eunhyuk merasa merinding. bagaimana tidak merinding bila posisi tidurnya mengundang kontroversi seperti ini.

Dia tidur terlentang dengan baju yang agak tersingkap dan kancing yang sebagian terbuka, mengekspose perut dan lehernya. Ditambah kini dia terjebak dalam pelukan si siluman ikan Lee Donghae yang entah kenapa masih dalam keadaan topless alias tanpa baju atasan. Apa lagi wajah Donghae terbenam kelekukan lehernya, membuatnya merinding. Badan Donghae juga setengah menindihnya(setengah bagian badan Donghae yang sebelah kiri menindih badan Eunhyuk yang sebelah kanan).

"Hei, ikan, bangun! Kau berat tahu!" seru Eunhyuk sambil mengguncang-guncang tangan Donghae, Eunhyuk tidak bisa terlalu banyak bergerak karena Donghae memeluknya erat.

"Hae! Bangun!" Seru Eunhyuk lagi, kali ini lebih keras, namun sepertinya tidak membuahkan hasil apa-apa, karena Donghae sama sekali tidak bergeming. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dibenak Eunhyuk,

'kalau tidak salah kan kunci pintu ini ada disaku celana. Coba ambil ah.' Kata Eunhyuk dalam hati. Eunhyuk mencoba merogoh saku Donghae satu persatu, sulit sih, namun akhirnya Enhyuk menemukan apa yang dia cari. Dengan susah payah Eunhyuk menyingkirkan tangan Donghae yang memeluknya. Namun baru juga menurunkan sebelah kakinya, Eunhyuk sudah ditarik kembali hingga jatuh terlentang dikasur. Dengan cepat Eunhyuk berusaha bangkit, namun dia kalah cepat karena kini Donghae sudah megurungnya dengan badannya sendiri (Donghae mengangkang diatas Eunhyuk).

"Kau mau kabur heh?" tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum ganjil, entah kenapa bulu kuduk Eunhyuk tiba-tiba meremang.

"Ka-kau mau apa?" tanya Eunhyuk gugup, Donghae menyeringai lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eunhyuk,

"melakukan apapun yan aku mau." Jawab Dongae menggoda tepat ditelinga Eunhyuk.

"AAAH –ANDWAEEEEEEEEEE!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Title :TACTIC!

Pairing : kyumin, Zhoury, Yunjae and other pairings (kayaknya pairingnya bakal banyak, jadi gak ditulis semua)

Genre : Romance (ada yang mau ngasih masukan gak, ni genre'a apa?)

Rating : T buat amannya...

Warning : Masih sama, Typo bertebaran, abal, **YAOI** (mulai berasa), **#yang gak suka jangan maksain baca!**

Summary : Ternyata para seme merencanakan sesuatu! Dan kenapa Henry gak mau sekamar sama Zhoumi? Baca aja.. AAARGH! Author bener-bener gak bisa nulis summary!

Main cast :

Yunho, Jaejoong, Heechul, Hangeng, Leeteuk, Kangin, Yesung kelas 3

Sungmin, Siwon, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Junsu, Yoochun, Zhoumi kelas 2

Kibum, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Changmin, Henry kelas 1

.

.

Gyaaa! Mian, di chap kemarin author lupa masukin ucapan terima kasih buat yang review!

Mian! Mian!

Chapter 6

Malam sudah mulai menjelang. Semua penghuni asrama mulai keluar untuk melakukan makan malam bersama. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan keadaan makan malam kali ini. terlihat dari suasana kantin asrama yang terbagi dua. Sebelah kiri agak lebih ricuh dari bagian yang sebelah kanan. Mungkin ini dikarenakan perbedaan asal asrama, sebelah kiri adalah kumpulan anak-anak asrama C, sang penghuni asli, sementara sebelah kanan adalah kumpulan anak-anak asrama D, sang pendatang.

Leeteuk cs kini menghuni-?- pojok kanan kantin asrama. Tapi sepertinya kumpulan ini belum lengkap, karena tidak terlihat Sungmin dan Junsu diantara mereka. Sungmin sedang ngobrol dengan Donghae didekat pintu masuk, sementara Junsu ditarik Kangin keluar kantin.

Leeteuk agak bingung melihat sebagian besar dongsaengnya dalam keadaan shock. Hanya Heechul dan Ryeowook yang terlihat tenang. Yang lainnya memasang tampang seperti sudah mengalami bencana alam saja. Mulai dari Eunhyuk, Jaejoong, Henry, bahkan Kibum yang terkenal dingin pun memasang wajah seperti yang lain.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk, Heecul dan Ryeowook memandang teman-temannya yang lain. Eunhyuk dan yang lain hanya menggeleng.

"Biar kutebak, kalian bermasalah dengan Roommate ya?" tanya Heechul, Eunhyuk dan Kibum mengangguk pelan,

"kok hyung tahu?" tanya Henry, Heechul langsung memasang tampang bete,

"Karena aku juga bermasalah." Katanya kesal. Mereka pun menceritakan masalah mereka dengan roommate masing-masing. Leeteuk tersenyum sembari mendengarkan cerita dongsaeng-dongsaengnya,

'semoga keputusanku mempercayai Kangin ah tidak salah.' Batinnya.

.

.

.

.

Dipojok kiri kantin asrama,

Tampak para seme tampan kita sedang berkumpul –minus Kangin dan Donghae, mereka sedang bersama sepupu masing-masing– wajah mereka, kecuali Hangeng dan Yesung, seperti wajah orang yang sudah berkelahi. Pipi kanan Kyuhyun dihiasi cap tangan berwarna merah, pipi kiri Yunho pun senasib dengan Kyuhyun, lalu ada Yoochun yang pipi dan dahi lebanya sudah berubah warna menjadi biru, atau Zhoumi yang wajahnya kini berhiaskan bekas cakaran memanjang dipipi, bahkan Siwon si anak alim pun tidak jauh dari teman-temannya, hanya saja bukan wajahnya yang menjadi korban, tapi tangan kebanggaannya, terlihat jelas bekas gigitan disana.

"Hahaha... sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan pada mereka sampai kalian seperti ini?" tanya Hangeng disela tawanya. Yesung menatap teman-temannya prihatin.

"Kalian pasti melakukan sesuatu yang keterlaluan ya?" tanya Yesung masih dengan muka prihatinnya.

"Argh, diamlah kalian!" seru Yunho kesal. Hangeng dan Yesung tertawa lagi.

"Sudah dipukul Su-ie, ditonjok Kangin hyungh pula. Malang sekali nasibku." Gumam Yoochun sengsara.

"kita semua memang malang." Tambah Siwon.

Changmin datang sembari bersiul-siul senang lalu duduk disebelah partner-in-crime nya, Kyuhyun.

"kenapa kau kelihatan senang?" tanya Kyuhyun, Changmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan tersenyum manis,

"Aku baru putus dengan Yoona." Ujarnya riang,

"Hah? Putus lagi? Bukannya lemarin lusa baru aja nyambungn yah?" tanya Yoochun. Heran, kenapa anak satu ini hobi sekali putus nyambung dengan pacarnya.

"Bosan ah hyung, waktu nyambung lagi kan Yoona yang minta." Katanya,

"Lalu kenapa kau senang?" tanya Kyuhyun, Changmin menggeleng

"Tidak tahu." Jawabnya jujur membuat Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya sweatdrop.

"Tapi sekarang aku jadi bebas ngeceng!" serunya senang, yang lain tambah sweatdrop.

"memang kau mau ngeceng siapa?" tanya Kangin yang baru datang dengan Donghae. Changmin tampak berpikir sebentar, seperti menimbang-nimbang sesuatu,

"siapa yaa," gumam Changmin, "Sungmin hyung apa Jaejoong hyung yaa, Sungmin hyung itu imut, tapi Jaejoong hyung kan cantik. Aku pilih siapa yaa?"

TAKKK! Sebuah sendok melayang indah kekepala Changmin,

"YAH, Kyu, apa-apaan sih kau!" gerutu Changmin tidak terima. Tiba-tiba saja suhu udara disekitar Kyuhyun turun drastis, membawa suasana mencekam,

"berani mendekati Minnie hyung, kubuat kau mati sembilan kali!" seru Kyuhyun garang, oww sepertinya Kyu dalam evil mode sekarang. Changmin mengangguk-ngangguk ketakutan.

"kau juga akan kubuat merasakan indahnya neraka kalau berani mendekati BoojaeKU." Kata Yunho sambil tersenyun, tapi rasanya Changmin bsa melihat bayangan shinigami yang sedang menyeringai mengerikan dibelakang tubuh hyungnya itu. Lagi-lagi Changmin mengangguk-ngangguk. Seme lain mencatat dalam hati mereka masing-masing, jangan mengganggu Sungmin dan Jaejoong, atau nyawamu akan ada diujung tanduk.

"Sudahlah Min, cari saja kecengan diluar sekolah, disekolah ini sudah ada yang punya semua." Nasihat Yoochun bijak, sebenarnya sih Yoochun menasihati Changmin seperti itu karena dia sendiri takut Junsu ditaksir Changmin juga.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah berbicara pada Leeteuk hyung." Kangin memulai, yang lainnya mendengarkan serius.

"Lalu apa katanya?" tanya Hankyung, Kangin menarik nafas sebentar membuat yang lainnya menjadi tegang, bahkan Changmin pun ikut tegang,

"Katanya dia tidak akan mengganggu kita, sebisa mungkin dia akan berusaha untuk netral. Tapi, kalau kita membuat salah satu dongsaengnya terluka, maka dia tidak akan diam saja."

Semua menghela nafas lega. Kalau Leeteuk sudah bersikap netral, semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah untuk mereka.

"Sekarang semuanya tergantung kita kita berjuang!" seru Donghae semangat "YOSH!"teriak semuanya kompak membuat seisi kantin memandang mereka aneh.

.

.

.

"Kenapa mereka teriak-teriak seperti orang gila?" tanya Sungmin yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala teman-temannya. '

"Gege, kenapa mereka sering curi-curi pandang kearah kita yaa?" tanya Henry sedikit takut, Leeteuk menoleh kearah Kangin cs. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Kangin tersenyum kearahnya,

"Tidak apa-apa. ayo kalau kalian sudah selesai makan, lebih baik langsung kekamar masing-masing." Kata Leeteuk yang langsung disambut keluhan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya, terutama Heechul dan Kibum yang sepertinya malas sekali masuk kamar.

"Yaah hyung, kami kan belum ngantuk!" protes Eunhyuk, Leeteuk mengernyit,

"Siapa bilang untuk tidur, kalian kan harus belajar dulu. Terutama kamu Wookie, kau mau beasiswamu dicabut karena nilaimu turun?" Ryeowook yang mendengar ucapan Leeteuk barusan cepat-cepat membereskan makannya dan berlari kekamarnya untuk belajar, bisa berhenti sekolah dia kalau beasiswanya dicabut.

"Kau tidak perlu menakut-nakutinya sampai seperti itu kan hyung." Kata Sungmin sementara Leeteuk hanya tersenyum. Leeteuk membelai pipi Sungmin sayang –yang membuat Kyuhyun mencengkeram sendok sampai bengkok dan menghasilkan tatapan ngeri dari para seme yang lain–lalu berlalu menuju kamar,  
>"Yasudah, aku duluan yaa!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan. semuanya balas melambai. Satu persatu dari mereka meninggalkan kantin menuju kamar masing-masing.<p>

Anggota Leeteuk cs yang tersisa dikantin hanya tinggal Junsu dan Sungmin, maklum, mereka telat makan malam karena ada urusan dengan sepupu mereka masing-masing. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun dan Yoochun mendatangi mereka –semedeul yang lain sudah kembali kesarangnya masing-masing– Yoochun didik disamping Junsu sementara Kyuhyun duduk dihadapan Sungmin. Sungmin dan Junsu sama sama memasang wajah kesal.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Junsu ketus, tangannya mengangkat sendok tinggi-tinggi, siap untuk menggetok dahi lebar Yoochun,

"Hei, tenang dong Su-ie, aku sudah dipukul Kangin hyung, masa kau mau memukulku lagi, tega!" seru Yoochun sambil menangkis pukulan Junsu,

"salah sendiri kenapa kau menggerepa-grepe aku!" seru Junsu garang,

"setidaknya kau tidak dicium iblis." Ujar Sungmin pada Junsu, tetapi matanya melotot pada Kyuhyun sementara yang dipelototi hanya menyeringai.

"Mau apa kalian kesini?" tanya Sungmin, nadanya tidak segarang Junsu tadi tapi matanya masih menatap tajam Kyuhyun, yang malah kelihatan semakin imut dimata sang evilkyu.

"Aku sih ingin mengajak Su-ie kekamar. Sudah malam." Katanya sambil membantu Junsu membereskan piring bekas makanannya lalu menarik tangan Junsu.

"hei, hei, aku belum mau kekamar!" protes Junsu

"Kalau kau tidak kekamar sekarang, kukunci kamarnya dari dalam." Ancam Yoochun yang langsung membuat Junsu menurut. Mereka pun meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang cengo melihat mereka.

"Kalau kau mau mengancamku seperti Yoochun, tidak akan mempan!" seru Sungmin setelah sadar dari cengonya. Kyuhyun kembali memandang Sungmin,

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin melihatmu."Kata Kyuhyun sembari menyandarkan dagunya dimeja. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sebentar, lalu kembali memakan makan malamnya dan mengabaikan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak keberatan diabaikan seperti ini oleh sungmin, karena dengan begitu dia bisa memandang hyung kesayangannya itu sepuasnya.

**TBC**

.

.

Eh, iya, mulai chap depan, satu chap bwt satu couple, mau couple yang mana dulu yang diceritain? Tapi yang pasti Kangteuk terakhir yaa...

Jadi chap depan couplenya gimana reades...

.

.

Terimakasih bwt yang udah Review (author satuin sama review di chap sbelumnya) :

**Nisa, Park Hyejin, HeezephoyaSparKyuminELF, Hinata Fuyuki H, nisa-chan, Jidegon, ****Pity MbumKyumin Elf4ever****, ****Zhie Hikaru ga login, kim tiwi yekyu, hee hyunai, unykyuminmin, ****noona961019****, ****Kim Hyun-dae****, ****Yenni gaemgyu, Ikaluphumin, kyuminana, ****Park Eun Jung****, ****diitactorlove, ,Pipit-SungminniELFishy, ****Zhie Hikaru****, ines, ****Park Minnie****, ****raikyuminelf15****, ****icha22madhen****,****Kyuminana****, ****Unykyuminmin, ****BumBumJin****, lupe, ****Sarilovesteukie, HinataFHmLzLogin, Inha Sparkyuhyukbum, Donidonita, ****Park Eun Jung****, ****Pity MbumKyumin Elf4ever****, ****Hyena Minnie-Fishy KYUte****, Pipit-SungminniELFishy, hee hyunai, diitactorlove, StellaSJ.**

Author nyantumin nama bkn sesuai nama, tapi sesuai review, jadi jgn heran kalo ada nama yang dua kali author tulis.

.

Special note :

donidonita-shii(gag tau harus manggil apa), gag salah lagi kan q nulisnya? Mian ^^V

bwt yang minta apdet kilat, mian, author gak bisa, tapi diusahain secepatnya koq.. (salahkan kesibukan dan keadaan otak author yang lagi mumet).

Bwt yang minta ceritanya dpanjangin, author usahain!(author: FIGHTING!#digetok reader)

Bwt yang udah nyemangatin, makasih banyak!

Bwt readers yang baru baca/baru review, baca und review lagi yaaa!

Bwt yang ngasih saran, makasih sarannya!

.

.

OH IYA!

Niatnya, author mo bikin satu couple satu chap, jadi menurut readers,

Couple yang mana dulu?

.

.

.

Sekian chap kali ini,

REVIEW YAAAAAAHHHH!


End file.
